


just me, him, (the softness behind his eyes) and the moon

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, No Dialogue, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: just some few times when Kyle couldn't help himself from playing with Woody's hairpure soft stuff, i assure you.
Relationships: Chris "Woody" Wood/Kyle Simmons
Kudos: 2





	just me, him, (the softness behind his eyes) and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this one is one of those absolutely unusual paring in this fandom, and to be honest my brain still have no idea how did we came up with this story.  
> \- so i'm sorry, but also enjoy if you wanna read it!

The thing was that he absolutely loved when Kyle played with his hair, at any given moment. Sure for people who shared the same place as they did, it could come off as an interesting thing to do. (Honest to God, Woody really thought at the start that Kyle really just liked his hair and that was it - he thought that he liked him, but not in the same way he liked Kyle.) 

And playing with each other's hair just became their thing, while they were spending their time together, no matter where they were. It was something like a safety thing, it calmed both of them much more then they realized at the start. 

**1.**

First time they did something like this was in some backstage right after soundcheck - they still had a lot of time to kill before they had to go on the stage. So naturally cuddle and nap sessions happened all over the arena while the things were starting to set up for the show.

Kyle and Woody were sitting on one of the many sofas that were at the arena for anyone to just relax for a bit and oh boy, were they taking advantage of those places. Woody was almost asleep leaning most of his weight on Kyle while they were cuddling on the sofa. (And you know what - Kyle couldn’t really help himself to not bury his fingers into Woody’s soft hair and lightly scratch his scalp in the process of it.) 

**2.**

It seemed like the only time they could have some time together to just cuddle and play with each other's hair was in the backstage during free time between soundcheck and the show. Not that either of them were complaining, they were glad that they had at least this time, while they were figuring stuff out, including dealing with emotions towards each other. 

They were currently sitting down on yet another sofa that the arena, where they were playing, provided for them in the backstage. Kyle was currently braiding Woody’s hair on the side of his head, it was the first time he tried to braid someone else's hair. Woody was just browsing twitter and not really paying attention to what was happening with his hair and that way he ended up with two small braids on each side of his head and one small bun on the top, which was made out of the remaining hair what was left. (And to be completely honest Kyle was proud of himself for that one.) 

Also if you asked Kyle, then no he wasn’t laughing when Woody realized why the crowd went wild, just because his hair was still braided and in a small bun. 

**3.**

The most recent one was when they were sharing a hotel room together. 

You see Kyle never had any problem with sharing hotel rooms while traveling around the world. Because it was what they simply had to do while doing what they loved as a job. And sometimes when he was sharing a room with Woody, it was literally the best thing to pass time just spending it together, watching movies and napping and playing with each other’s hair. 

The best one according to Kyle was probably the current one, they were spending the night in the one of the hotels. They were fresh after showers and just cuddling on the bed, (which was actually two beds pushed together, because they slept better while cuddling) and Kyle just asked Woody if it would be okay for him to braid his hair while they were still a bit wet and so here they were. 

Kyle gently braiding Woody’s hair into two french braids, fully knowing that tomorrow when they would upbraid them, Woody will have soft curls out of them, which he never had. And then Kyle will probably have putty Woody on his hands. But he was so willing to get through this all just to see how it looks. And with finishing touches he planted a soft kiss into Woody’s hair and cuddled closer to him so they could go to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [if anyone wanted to see what Woody's hair looked like, when Kyle braided it ](https://sk.pinterest.com/pin/156289049544959087/)


End file.
